Sshasala
Sshasala, also known by the name Veronika Petellier, was a Yuanti Pureblood spy and bard who travelled on the Liberator. She was also the lead singer of the airship band "Hookers and Blow", which toured to limited success throughout the plane. She is the captain of the drow vessel "Conviction" (sometimes also called "the liberated"), and the chosen magi of the dragon Indraughnir. She died during a fight against drow soldiers in Season 2, Episode 3. Background Sshasala was born in the Yuan Ti city of Hlondeth in the Vilhon Reach. Shasala was born into a low caste and . In her youth worked for a merchant named Uhlie but in time obtained the attention of Olsu Zhosa the eyes and ears of the night serpent Dendar who trained her to be a Zhanal or ’whisperer’ in the service of Hlondeth. This was done as she possessed an unusual capacity for emotion making her what the Yuan Ti call a ' Uiklu' Sshasala was a signed to pose as an entertainer in the inner circles of the city of Nimpeth where she gained a strong conection to Felix Besson, the master of coin, ad leaked secrets to the Yuan Ti. Though, having grown attached to it’s decadent way of life she began to question Zhosa and advocate o behalf of her curt favourites and so was considered to have outgrown her usefulness. Shasala was framed by the Yuan Ti for the murder of Emilio Auclair, a priest of Helm and was forced to leave the reach all while being hunted by the 'Heszu' assassins of Hlondeth. In her exile Sshasala fell into the service of the Wizard Jabari who kept her as an assistant/ amusement. Ssha assisted Jabari to find cryptic information on a fantastic treasure but, seeking to strike out for her own sake she took the map fragment he had discovered and set out to the plane of air knowing he was unable to travel there himself.It was there Sshasala was set up to travel on the cloud dancer by the halfling Hartley. Adventures on the Liberator Originally posing as a human noblewoman Veronika Petellier, Sshasala convinced much of the party to assist her in her quest to save her sister from the evil wizard Jabari. Whilst visiting the gnomish earthmote of Cloudkeep, she was targetted by Yuan Ti asassins, which she used as evidence of the conspiracy. Relationships Sshasala & Reldin Whilst initially on good terms, Reldin's growing suspicions about Sshasala's honesty gradually eroding the developing friendship. This was brought to a head when Sshasala revealed herself to be a Yuan Ti, and her sister to be non existent. Attempts at rapproachment were halted by Reldin's premature death. Sshasala & Vrack Trivia Sshasala's favoured instrument is the Hurdy Gurdy. She was the second major PC death in endless sky. Death Whilst exploring the obsidian spire, Sshasasala impersonated a drow female and attempted to bluff a small drow patrol. Unfortunately she had forgotten she did not speak drow. In the minor conflict that follwed, Sshasala, already injured from previous battles, was injured to the point of collapse by a lucky strike. An enemy soldier, who had witnessed the destruction of his patrol in the seconds the battle took, executed her moments after she fell. Category:Player Characters